


Isithembiso

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Isithembiso

“Thola u-Arya Stark?” UBrienne uyabuza. "Uthunjwa udadewenu."

UJaime uthi: “Cha. “Sonke lesi sikhathi, uCersei wayenenye yamantombazane eStark kuphela. U-Arya wathela ngeminwe ekuqaleni. ”

"Ngakho-ke akunathemba." Akakwazi ukucindezela ugcwayi ezwini lakhe.

UJaime uthi: “Akunjalo. "Ba ... bathungatha izidumbu zamadoda kaNed Stark. Ngemuva kwalokho. U-Arya Stark wayengekho phakathi kwabo. Kungenzeka ukuthi ubalekele edolobheni. ”

Ayikho induduzo ekushiseni kwakhe. Impi inyuse izilo eziyinkulungwane e-Westeros. Mina noJaime sobabili sasihlomile lapho sihlangana nenye yazo. Intombazane ekhuliswe kahle ibingaphila kanjani phakathi kwabo isikhathi esingaphezu konyaka?

UBrienne ucabanga konke okungenzeka kwehlele u-Arya Stark, nezinqwaba zesisu sakhe. Ukhuza insimbi yakhe, anganaki isigaxa esidukelayo esibambe esokeni lamehlo njengoba isusa into ekhanda lakhe. Uzofuna isiphephelo sesikhashana ngaphakathi kwegumbi lakhe, akhumule lezi zembatho nalezi zembatho zempi, afune ukuya ekhaya kuyise, azame nokuphila ngolwazi lokuthi uhlulekile kulabo abathembela kuye. Umsizi uwela ngentambo futhi iminwe yakhe isondele phezulu kwesibambo sobhedu esibandayo somnyango wakhe.

Isandla sikaJaime sehla senyuka, simdonsa kahle kuye. “Brienne,” uyancenga, izwi lakhe liphansi futhi liqinile. "Ngiyawazi amathuba ethu okumthola amncane njengekhono lami lamanje ngenkemba, kodwa ... kumele sizame, noma sishiywe."

UBrienne uyaphenduka abuke emehlweni akhe; akukho amanga lapho, angabeka impilo yakhe kukho. Sengivele ngifaka impilo yami kuye, noma bengingayazi ngaleso sikhathi. Uphefumula ngokujulile, aqede ukungabaza kwakhe kumathunzi lapho kungakibo, avume.

“Kuhle. Ngicabanga ukuthi kufanele siqale ngoSansa Stark; kungenzeka azi okuthile noma othile okungenzeka ukuthi usize udadewabo, ”kusho uJaime. "Ngokwalokho engikubonile, u-Arya akayona i-Hellcat, kepha uhlakaniphile. Sisendleleni eya eKing Lching sisuka eWinterfell, wacasha izinsuku ezine ehlathini eliseduzane naseKingdomroad, yize ayemfuna ngamakhulu amadoda. "

“Bebefuna ini kuye?” UBrienne uyabuza, efunga.

"Uhlasele uJoffrey," kusho uJaime. "Noma uCersei utshele uRobert." Anikine ikhanda. "Udadewethu omnandi waze wangikhipha wayofuna le ntombazane, wayala ukuthi ayibambe ngesandla uma eshaya uMqhele."

Amehlo kaBrienne akhuphuka ngokwethuka; udonsa isandla sakhe ekubambeni uJaime. U-Arya waye - is - ingane. UJaime wakhubazeka ingane encane kunaye. Wavuma kakhulu kuLady Celyn.

Uyabuza: “Ngabe ubuyenzile? Izinhloso azifani nezenzo; ukube babekhona, uLady Celyn noRenly basazobalwa phakathi kwabaphilayo. Ngafunga ukuthi ngizobavikela, ngiqonde wonke amagama, futhi nokho bafa, naphezu kwezinhloso zami.

“Kwakunjalo, onkulunkulu babelungile; bangigodlela leyo nketho. Amadoda kaNed Stark amthole kuqala. ”Izindebe zakhe ziphenduka ukumamatheka okubukhali okwenziwe yiBrienne uyakhumbula kusukela ezinsukwini zabo zokuqala bendawonye, kodwa ukuhlekisa kwakhe akuyona eyakhe. “Futhi ngilapha, ngisacinga i-Arya Stark. Yimina kuphela umuntu olahlekelwe yisandla sakhe. Abanye abantu bangakubiza ngokuthi ubulungiswa. ”

“Uyakwazi?” UBrienne uyabuza.

Amehlo akhe ahlangana nawakhe, aqine futhi aqhakaze njengemeraldi, futhi akanayo nhlobo isihe. "Yebo."

U-Locke namadoda akhe kungenzeka bathathe ikhanda likaJaime futhi bakubiza njengokuphindisela ngamacala akhe; esikhundleni salokho, bamehlise ngaye futhi bahlekise ngokuhlupheka kwakhe, njengezingane ezinenhliziyo embi zidonsa ibhubesi elilimele ngemigoqo yezinyoni zalo.

Uthi: “Unya akukhona ukulunga.

Izindebe zikaJaime ziyahlukana, kepha akasho lutho. Ayama, agqoke amehlo, kuze kube yilapho kuzwakala umsindo wokusondela ezinyathelweni. UBrienne ugcoba insimbi futhi uyihlanganisa ekhanda lakhe njengoba nje unogada wangempela weLannister ezungeza ekhoneni.

“USer Jaime.” Unogada uyavalelisa bese egqolozela kahle eBrienne.

Izinyathelo zikaJaime phakathi kukaBrienne nonogada. Uthi: “Ngiyasaba ukuthi sengikhohliwe indlela umfowethu anginike yona," kusho yena, "kanti lokhu kukhulu ... ipulangwe lapha libonakala lingazi kwesobunxele kwesobunxele." UBrienne unciphisa iso lakhe, ngethemba lokuthi uJaime angazizwa kukhanya yena ehlose phakathi kwamahlombe akhe ehlombe. Uyakujabulela lokhu okwedlula lokhu obekumele akwenze. "Ungasikhombisa emakamelweni eTirion?"

UJaime ugcina unogada eceleni kwakhe, kanti uBrienne uphakamisa emuva. Ubopha lo mlisa ukuthi akhulume ngomphathi wakhe, izimpi zakhe, ikhaya lakhe, umakoti wakhe omusha, isicupho samafutha asibambe eTumblestone eduze kwase-Ashemark. Ngesikhathi befika emakamelweni eTirion, lo mlisa usekhohliwe yimiphi imibuzo abebesho ukubuza ngayo ngomfokazi ohlomile ngezikhali zeLannister; esikhundleni salokho ubukeka efanelekile ukubiza izibulo lakhe ngoJaime.

“Ngiyabonga,” kusho uJaime, lapho unogada ebakhombisa ngephaseji elifushane lokugcina. “Nikeza imininingwane yami ku-Ser Addam! Uma ngiseduze kwe-Westerlands, kufanele ungikhombise lowo mfudlana we-trout. "

"Ngizokwenza lokho, ser," kusho le ndoda, imamatheka lapho idlula iBrienne ngaphandle kokubheka emuva.

Ngemuva kwakhe, uJaime uxwayiza eBrienne.


End file.
